The present invention relates to a fine tuning assembly for a preset tuner of the type used in a VHF television receiver.
It is currently popular to provide VHF television receivers with preset fine tuning operation. Upon installation of the television receiver in the viewer's home, the receiver is fine tuned to each channel by a simple operation, and in normal viewing areas it is unnecessary to fine tune the receiver again. This system represents a considerable improvement in convenience of operation over the old system in which the receiver must be fine tuned each time the channel is changed. The preset system also facilitates the incorporation of remote control channel selection, since the need for fine tuning is eliminated.
However, preset fine tuners have heretofore been complex in construction, and therefore rather expensive. In addition, the amount of force required to operate the controls for the initial fine tuning preset operation has been excessive.